


Jun Knows What's Up

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Jun ships Zutara, S1 personalities, Some sort of stream of conciousness?, fic prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Jun may not be right then, but sometimes, it takes someone to throw an accusation to look within yourself and go "Oh [BLEEEEEEP]"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Jun Knows What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest to write, as this was S1 Zuko. I don't really see S1 Zutara ever happening due to me seeing Zuko as demisexual (and maybe a touch demiromantic, i'm not sure) and that he's more obsessed with his honor then.

Jun’s words ring his ears still.

And he can’t get it out of his head. 

Jun’s right - she’s too pretty for him.

He has to admit it, despite growing up among Fire Nation nobility and raised under such beauty standards, the waterbender was beautiful. He couldn’t help but wonder that if times were different, they’d meet under different circumstances.

Probably not, given her status as a -

He remembered her standing at the forefront of the village, though it was possible that she was standing next to her grandmother - the oldest looking woman in the village - as a way to stand strong with her grandmother.

Her grandmother was probably the leader of the village, if Zuko was correct. The oldest and most experienced person left in the village ( _where were all the men?_ ) was most likely that woman, and if the closeness the waterbender showed to the woman indicated that they were related, then yes, the waterbender was the granddaughter of the leader.

Would that make her a princess? A village comprised of tents and a snow wall that his ship easily broke through, but in a world with no war (or maybe the Fire Nation won or something, he didn’t know), what would the waterbender be? The daughter of a chief?

Wait.

WHY was he thinking this?! He has no business thinking about anyone, the only thing he should be thinking was capturing the Avatar and regaining his honor! 

Make that two things.

Capture the Avatar, and bring the kid back alive to his father and get his honor back! Sounds easy on paper, but in execution? 

Capturing an Avatar became a game of cat and mouse, except the mouse had _friends_ who would chase him off. 

And one of those friends was beautiful - 

He screams into his pillow, trying to drive such thought out of his mind.

He was SO not going to get his honor back at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I tried.


End file.
